Subsea hoses are subjected to a wide range of forces, especially flexural and rotational forces, as well as internal pressure and external pressure, during and after installation, for periods of 20 years or more. Once installed, it is desirable for subsea hoses to remain in situ for many years. Furthermore, it is desirable for connections between for example subsea hoses and stab connector boxes to be capable of maintaining a sealed connection under sustained and repeated such subsea forces. Such a seal is desirably to be maintained for many years in order to avoid costly repair or replacement work.